Case comigo, hoje e para sempre
by EWWBD
Summary: "Casa comigo?" Basicamente, um dos diversos pedidos de casamento que consigo imaginar para Klaine. Porque eu sei escrever fluff quando quero P


**Case comigo, hoje e para sempre**

* * *

**Eu vi um post no Tumblr sobre Klaine + escadas e um comentário: "Eu decidi que vocês vão ficar noivos em uma escadaria". Então, isso surgiu. E, também, considerando os últimos acontecimentos (se você não sabe ainda, continue assim, confie em mim), eu precisava de coisinhas bobas que me fizessem sorrir e sentir como se tivesse tomado uma caneca de chocolate quente no dia mais frio do inverno.**

**Título da música Marry Me, do Train (eu sou clichê, me processe).**

**Essa é para o Coldplayer01 porque eu falei que sabia escrever fluff e aqui está a minha prova =P  
**

_**disclaimer: Glee não é meu. Se fosse, Finchel teria acabado na segunda temporada quando Rachel traiu Finn com Puck, Klaine seria o casal principal e Goodbye nunca teria acontecido.**_

* * *

Não era incomum que alguém ouvisse um dos dois falando "case comigo". Era algo normal para eles, algo que virara parte da rotina. Na primeira vez em que essa frase saíra da boca de Kurt, ainda nas férias de verão entre seus dois últimos anos no ensino médio, fora algo inocente, distraído, dito no gramado de sua casa, sob o sol, onde Blaine o chantageara a se sentar com limonada e beijos e a nova edição da Vogue.

Foi apenas quando Kurt viu os olhos arregalados de Blaine que ele percebeu o que tinha dito, e então um longo momento incômodo se seguiu até que Blaine sussurrou, com a voz cortada, "Um dia", e mãos foram entrelaçadas e beijos selados sem nenhuma outra palavra.

A frase sempre estivera lá depois disso, assim como a ideia de _um dia. _Um dia, o pedido seria feito. Um dia, a inevitável resposta seria dada. Um dia, a festa aconteceria, votos seriam ditos e alianças seriam eternamente trocadas — porque talvez isso fosse um pensamento infantil, algo em que seus corações adolescentes e apaixonados acreditavam fielmente, mas para eles só havia uma opção: eternidade.

Porém, conforme os anos foram passando, a ideia de _um dia _ficava cada vez mais próxima. Eles estavam morando juntos no segundo ano de faculdade, Blaine cursando música e ensino na NYU e Kurt cursando moda na Parsons — e Rachel, também, no segundo quarto, mas isso era irrelevante. Depois, quando eles se formaram, eles se mudaram para seu próprio apartamento, do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato com roupas penduradas por todos os cantos para não amassarem e livros jogados por cima das mesas e xícaras de café largadas em qualquer superfície que estivesse mais perto quando elas fossem esvaziadas. Era desorganizado, pequeno e claustrofóbico e Blaine e Kurt pareciam alternar os dias em que reclamavam do espaço, apenas para que o outro o consolasse.

Mas era deles. Era um apartamento onde eles estavam morando _juntos, _só os dois, enquanto guardavam dinheiro e trabalhavam em suas carreiras para construir seu futuro juntos. Era o apartamento que eles tinham comprado a grande custas e com significativos auxílios de Burt e Cooper e até dos pais de Blaine, mesmo que desaprovassem o bairro e a localização e basicamente tudo.

Quando uma roupa que Kurt havia desenhado estrelou numa première de filmes no corpo da atriz do momento, foi a primeira vez em que Blaine fez a pergunta sem nenhuma brincadeira por trás das palavras. Eles estavam sentados no sofá, pernas entrelaçadas e xícaras de café na mão enquanto assistiam à première na TV de 40 polegadas que um dia estivera na sala de estar do antigo apartamento que eles tinham dividido com Rachel. Eles ficaram com a TV; ela ficou com o micro-ondas. Uma das muitas divisões incomuns que eles fizeram quando entregaram as chaves do apartamento para seu legítimo dono.

A atriz chegou em uma limousine e desacompanhada, e flashes explodiram por todos os lados enquanto o apresentador dava uma introdução desnecessária para a mulher porque todos sabiam quem ela era. Uma vez que as câmeras conseguiram melhor foco, os olhos de Kurt se arregalaram ao lado de Blaine e ele endireitou-se, inclinando-se para a frente como se para enxergar melhor. Confuso, Blaine olhou para a TV por um instante até reconhecer o vestido dos rascunhos e tecidos que vira espalhados pelo apartamento alguns meses atrás. Ele não sabia como a atriz conseguira o vestido ou até onde ela o encontrara, mas quando Kurt começou a balbuciar sobre o vestido e a entrevista e seu nome sendo dito numa rede nacional — até internacional, considerando o tanto de fãs que essa franquia tinha —, Blaine sacudiu a cabeça, superou seu choque e festejou com Kurt.

Mais tarde, quando eles estavam deitados na cama, um lençol fino cobrindo suas pernas e a mão de Blaine percorrendo as costas de Kurt com o mais suave dos toques, seus rostos deitados no mesmo travesseiro e sorrisos gentis em seus rostos, Blaine aproximou-se ainda mais de Kurt e, tocando sua bochecha com o nariz, sussurrou:

— Case comigo.

Kurt soltou uma risadinha, aconchegando-se contra o corpo de Blaine, e enterrou seu rosto no seu pescoço.

— Um dia.

E antes que Blaine pudesse falar algo a mais, Kurt já tinha dormecido.

* * *

Quando Kurt considerou levar a pergunta a sério pela primeira vez, Blaine acabara de fazer sua estreia como o protagonista do primeiro musical que não era na escola ou na faculdade, que não era co-estrelado com Rachel e que basicamente decidiria se sua carreira continuaria ou seria destruída como a de tantos outros aspirantes à atores.

Na noite de estreia, o elenco foi aplaudido de pé, Blaine chorou, Kurt chorou, Burt chorou, Carole chorou, Cooper chorou e Rachel não conseguiu se calar enquanto falava sobre a peça e como ela teria feito isso e aquilo se tivesse sido a atriz fazendo o par amoroso do personagem de Blaine e como a voz de tal atriz não era forte o bastante e como Blaine estava perfeito e mais mil e uma coisas nas quais Kurt não prestou muita atenção, porque seu namorado, seu Blaine, fora aplaudido de pé e estava parado na frente deles com o maior sorriso no rosto enquanto conversava com um colega de elenco. Naquele momento, a vida não poderia ser mais perfeita.

Depois que tudo já tinha sido organizado e Blaine despedira-se do elenco, eles saíram para jantar (Burt insistiu em pagar), e no final da noite, porque Blaine e Kurt ainda moravam no apartamento do tamanho de uma caixa de sapato, eles acompanharam Burt, Carole e Cooper até o hotel onde ficariam pelo final de semana e depois foram com Rachel até o ponto de metrô para que ela pudesse ir para casa.

Eles estavam caminhando para o apartamento, aproveitando a euforia e felicidade que ainda percorria seus corpos, andando devagar pelas calçadas de mãos dadas, sem falar nada, apenas apreciando a presença um do outro, quando Kurt olhou para Blaine sob um poste de luz enquanto eles esperavam para atravessar a sua e seu coração pulou uma batida.

Ele já sabia para onde eles estavam metaforicamente caminhando. Era óbvio o que estava para acontecer. Mas, talvez, ele percebeu, porque eles sabiam que estava para acontecer, porque eles sabiam que era inevitável, eles estavam protelando, deixando as semanas e os meses passarem enquanto eles continuavam com sua agradável rotina sem que o grande momento chegasse.

Agora, sob a luz do poste, os cílios de Blaine pareciam mais longos do que nunca, as sombras alongando-se por sua bochecha enquanto seu cabelo, ainda com uma leve camada de gel, começava a encaracolar nas pontas. Ele estava olhando para a frente, observando distraidamente os transeuntes, seus dedos leves juntos aos de Kurt. Era como se o tempo parasse por um segundo enquanto Kurt bebia a vista a sua frente.

Sempre ficara subentendido que seria Blaine quem faria a pergunta. Desde aquele Natal, quando ele dera o anel de origami para Kurt, anel que ficava guardado numa caixa na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira para não estragar, ficara subentendido que, um dia, Blaine substituiria aquele anel por um de verdade. Era uma das muitas coisas que ambos sabiam sem a necessidade de palavras.

Mas Kurt queria cair de joelhos agora. Ali mesmo, naquela rua imunda de Nova York, ele queria dobrar o joelho direito, segurar a mão de Blaine e singelamente perguntar: "Blaine, você quer se casar comigo?"

E então o sinal abriu, Blaine começou a atravessar a rua, puxando Kurt suavemente pela mão, e ele apenas seguiu atrás dele, porque haveria outra hora. Eles tinham a vida toda juntos, não era?

* * *

As caminhadas no Central Park, todo domingo de manhã, começaram no final da pós-graduação de ambos. Kurt estava estressado com os intermináveis modelos e roupas e rascunhos que tinha que terminar, Blaine estava surtando com suas finais e a montanha de livros que ele precisava ler até as provas, e eles estavam discutindo quase todo dia por causa do estresse. Era por motivos bobos, como uma xícara deixada sobre a escrivaninha de Kurt ou um tecido jogado sobre a pilha de livros de Blaine, mas era como se ambos fossem bombas prestes a explodir que, se não esfriassem, não aguentariam até o verão.

Naquele sábado, cada um tinha dormido o mais distante possível do outro na cama — o sofá estava coberto por roupas e livros — e a última discussão ainda tremulava pelo ar. E então eles acordaram, e o braço de Blaine estava jogado sobre o peito de Kurt, a cabeça de Kurt apoiada na de Blaine e suas pernas entrelaçadas, e os pedidos de desculpas foram sussurrados contra pele e lábios e os tecidos leves de seus pijamas enquanto eram tirados dos seus corpos.

— A gente precisa de algo para relaxar — dissera Kurt mais tarde, o queixo apoiado no peito de Blaine enquanto eles simplesmente se olhavam, olhos grandes e expressivos e completamente apaixonados.

— Eu diria que isso é bem relaxante. — A mão de Blaine percorreu a parte baixa das costas que Kurt.

Soltando uma risadinha, Kurt ajeitou-se sobre seu corpo até que seus rostos estivessem quase grudados.

— Eu quis dizer algo normal. Tipo, andar no parque.

— … andar no parque?

— É. A gente podia ir andar no Central Park toda manhã. Não negue que é romântico.

Depois de pensar um pouco, Blaine mexeu-se e Kurt saiu de cima do seu corpo para que ele pudesse se sentar.

— Onde você vai?

Blaine deu de ombros.

— Se nós vamos andar no parque, eu prefiro estar vestido. — Com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ele sorrira torto para Kurt por um instante antes de se levantar, a luz fraca da manhã de primavera passando pela janela e pintando seu corpo com sombras e raios de sol. A respiração de Kurt falhou por um instante, e então ele também se levantou.

Agora era tradição. A não ser que algo muito urgente acontecesse que os impedisse de terem tempo ou se estivesse chovendo, toda manhã de domingo eles iam caminhar no Central Park. Era relaxante e calmo, algo que se acomodara em suas rotinas com tanta facilidade como se sempre tivesse estado lá.

Também era extremamente romântico, apesar de eles nunca sequer trocarem mais que cinco palavras durante essas caminhadas. Simplesmente havia algo na forma com que suas mãos se encaixavam, seus corpos próximos e trocando calor sob as camadas de roupas que Nova York exigia mesmo no dia mais quente do ano, que era de tirar o fôlego. Eles nunca trocariam isso por nada.

Nessa manhã, porém, eles estavam tendo um dia da preguiça. Eles acordaram depois das dez, o dia nublado refletido na janela do seu quarto, e Kurt quase teve que arrancar Blaine da cama para tomar café. Enquanto eles comiam algumas bolachas na sala — eles não tinham mesa na cozinha —, Kurt ligou a TV, tentando encontrar algo decente para assistir, mas quando Blaine começou a cantarolar The Lazy Song sob a respiração, foi decidido que eles precisavam sair de casa.

— Não podemos ficar aqui o dia inteiro? Assistir filmes, dormir, não fazer nada? — choramingou Blaine, apesar de esticar as mãos para que Kurt o levantasse.

— Não se você vai ficar cantando músicas do Bruno Mars de uma década atrás. Vamos, se vista que já estamos atrasados para a nossa caminhada.

Meia hora depois, eles estavam fechando a porta e seguindo para as escadas (porque o elevador estava quebrado. De novo). Suas mãos se encontraram instantaneamente, a de Blaine na frente por ele ser levemente mais baixo, e eles conversaram sobre coisas banais do dia a dia, como aquele figurante na peça de Blaine que sempre estava carregando um crânio como de Hamlet sob o braço ou aquela nova estagiária na Vogue que ainda usava um daqueles telefones enormes dos anos noventa com apenas cinco toques disponíveis. Eles estavam quase chegando ao térreo — eles moravam no sétimo andar — quando Blaine disse:

— Sabe, eu adoro essas caminhadas, mas hoje estou mesmo com uma baita preguiça.

Revirando os olhos ternamente, Kurt olhou para ele com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios.

— Eu sei. Mas... Eu me acostumei com elas, sabe? O vento, as pessoas por quem a gente passa, aquele cara cabeludo tocando violino na Quinta Avenida... Não sei, é como se toda vez que eu vejo você catando moedas nos bolsos para dar pra ele eu me apaixono um pouco mais.

Blaine não respondeu imediatamente, mas Kurt não achou que houvesse nada de errado. Eles falavam coisas assim o tempo inteiro. Mas, então...

— Kurt, espere. — Uma mão segurou seu braço e ele foi virado para trás, e Blaine parecia estar sem fôlego, mesmo que meio segundo atrás ele estivesse bem. — Eu... eu ia esperar, talvez num jantar romântico ou em algum lugar significativo ou na frente do nosso antigo apartamento, onde a gente reatou depois daquela vez, mas você e... Eu preciso fazer isso. Aqui, fique aqui. — As palavras estavam saindo entrecortadas de sua boca, mas Kurt nunca o vira tão sério. Confuso, ele parou no degrau, abraçando o corpo, e assistiu enquanto Blaine postou-se na sua frente, tirou suas mãos da sua cintura para segurá-las e então, lentamente, obviamente, se ajoelhou.

Kurt parou de respirar.

— Eu te amo mais do que tudo, Kurt, e nós dois sabíamos que esse dia estava próximo, mas a hora nunca parecia certa e nós ficamos protelando e protelando e eu até achei que nunca teria a coragem mais, mesmo que eu esteja carregando o anel há semanas, mesmo que eu saiba, ou pelo menos ache que saiba qual a sua resposta vai ser, e eu só... — Ele colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma caixa de veludo. — Case comigo, Kurt. Por favor.

Era engraçado, porque Kurt nunca tinha imaginado acontecendo _aqui. _Na escadaria que levava até o apartamento do tamanho de uma caixa de sapatos deles, numa manhã fria de outono antes de eles seguirem para sua caminhada típica no Central Park. Mas isso não fazia diferença, porque desta vez era real, porque desta vez estava realmente acontecendo, e Kurt teve que controlar o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto para conseguir balbuciar, as palavras mal saindo de seus lábios:

— Eu... Você... Mais do que tudo. Meu Deus. — Ele esperou até que Blaine colocasse o anel em seu dedo antes de fazê-lo se levantar e puxá-lo para um beijo curto que mais foi seus sorrisos se tocando do que algo apropriado.

E então Blaine circundou sua cintura com os braços, subindo o último degrau até que eles estivessem na mesma altura, mal se equilibrando no minúsculo espaço sob seus pés, e o beijou de novo, lenta e apaixonadamente, seus lábios movendo-se intimamente da dança que eles já conheciam havia anos.

Esse beijo tinha gosto de promessa.

* * *

**Fato aleatório: o título de trabalho dessa história era "Escadaria para Klaine". Eu...**

**Vamos deixar nisso.**

**Capítulo de Dalton só mais tarde essa semana. Explico depois :x**

**SPOILERISH AQUI EM BAIXO:**

Pra ficar claro: Blaine seguiu carreira no teatro, Kurt foi para Nova York, tentou fazer alguns testes para papéis enquanto trabalhava na para ter dinheiro, percebeu que talvez trabalhar com moda fosse mais gratificando que trabalhar no palco para ele, e voilà (considerando o desastre que foi Goodbye, isso é o que eu faria se escrevesse o show. Mas, se eu escrevesse o show, o último beijo de Klaine não teria sido quando eles ainda eram virgens e jfc no more finchel).

**NO MORE SPOILERISH**

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
